


Gryffindors Might Not Be That Bad

by xxRainbowShinexx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxRainbowShinexx/pseuds/xxRainbowShinexx
Summary: Y/N Y/L/N was a normal slytherin girl. That is, until she met Sirius Orion Black and fell in love. Her friends don't approve of her relationship with a Gryffindor, and his friends don't approve either. Will they be able to convince their friends that house rivalries don't matter when it comes to love, or will their friends hate for each other tear the young couple apart?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Leaving Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I hope you enjoy my new fanfiction! I am writing this for someone specific, so I really hope they like this story! Please note that this takes place in the Marauder's school days!!

"Master Y/N, wake up. You are going to miss the train." Blinkey spoke, obviously scared. It made sense why she was so scared. My family did not treat the house elf very kindly. We were purebloods, after all. The Y/L/N's were known for being cruel, and we also hated muggles. Well, I didn't really hate them. My parents hated them, and they raised me to be just as disrespectful to the muggles and the mud-bloods. My parents were also very loyal Death-Eaters, and I had accepted that some-day, I would follow the same path.  
I got dressed quickly in my school robes. Normally you would change on the train, but I wanted to look as professional and sophisticated as possible when i got to the platform. I made sure all of my things were packed, and headed to the dining hall for breakfast. Now, my family wasn't that rich, not as rich as some other pure-blooded families. We had a decent amount of money though. At least enough for a medium sized mansion.

Soon my parents apparated me to King's Cross Station.  
"Be safe Y/N" my mother warned me.  
"Don't worry Mother, I won't go making friends with any mud-bloods or blood traitors." I responded, hoping to ease her and my father's nerves.  
"We will see you at Christmas, Y/N," me father said to me blankly. He never showed that he cared for me, but I could tell my mother was worried for my well-being. Igave her a quick hug, and boarded the train.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to thank everyone for reading! As some of you may know, I am also currently working on another fanfiction right now. I find this one more interesting so if you are also reading the other one, please know that I am going to be giving this one more attention right now!

I got on the train, and found an empty compartment. I sat down and got out one of my favorite books; "Hogwarts: A History." Soon, a tall and scrawny boy with dark, raven hair, walked into my compartment.

"Hello, do you mind if I sit here?" the boy asked, pointing to the seat across from me.  
"Whatever." I mumbled,not really paying attention.  
The boy sat down, "I'm Sirius by the way," I recognized the name for some reason. "Sirius Black!" he finished. I knew I recognized that name from somewhere!! He was from the famous House of Black!! One of the most powerful and famous pure-blood families!!

I shot up and straightened my back, trying to look sophisticated. "I-I'm Y/N Y/L/N!! I've read about your family and they inspire me!" "Yeah. I've heard about the Y/L/N's." Sirius stated, looking upset. Just then another boy walked in and saw the expression on Sirius's face. Clearly, the boys knew each other to some extent. "Come on James. I can tell that she is gonna be a Slytherin, and we don't want to deal with one of _them."_ And with that, the pair walked off. I had no idea why Sirius would want to avoid Slytherins. He came from a family of them, and they all grew up to be great witches and wizards! I mean, most of them were _dark_ wizards and working for the Dark Lord, but that wasn't such a bad thing, was it? I was going to be a Death Eater someday, and I didn't care that I would grow up to be a dark witch. I didn't really a choice, but it wouldn't be that bad! I would get protection, wealth, and popularity, and that was what my family raised me to want. 

Around nine hours later the train stopped, and everyone got off. "Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" shouted a deep voice. When I looked at where to voice was coming from, I saw a very tall man. From what I could tell, he was a half-giant. The man led us to a group of boats in the water. We piled in four to a boat, and paddled up the school.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall."The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Professor McGonagall walked through the big wooden doors, leaving us all by ourselves.


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

"Hey. I have a question for you," I said, walking up to Sirius. 

"What is it?" he asked.

"I want to know what happened on the train back there. You come from a long line of Slytherins. You shouldn't be upset that I'm going to be one, so why did you seem so mad?" I asked him.

"I don't want to be like my family. I want to be a Gryffindor," Sirius stated proudly.

"Ha! Gryffindor!! Good one!" I snorted.

"I'm being serious. I want to be good, not evil like the rest of my family, and so should you." he responded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied. I couldn't let everyone know my parents were Death Eaters. If people found out, they would be sent to Azkaban!

"Whatever," Sirius said and walked off to a group of boys. 

Soon, Professor McGonagall came back and told us that they were ready for us. We lined up in the middle of the beautiful Great Hall, and waited for our names to be called. Soon, names began to be called.

"Potter, James." 

_"GRYFFINDOR!!"_

"Rosier, Evan."

_"SLYTHERIN!!"_

"Black, Sirius." I could tell he was going to be in Slytherin!

_"GRYFFINDOR!!"_ What!?!?!? Sirius Black got into Gryffindor??

"Lupin, Remus."

_"GRYFFINDOR!!"_

"Pettigrew, Peter."

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_ How did he get in to Gryffindor? He looks like a coward! He should go in Hufflepuff or something.

"Evans, Lily."

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

"Snape, Severus."

_"SLYTHERIN!"_ I've never heard of the Snapes, so he must be a half-blood or a mudblood. Either way, he was a Slytherin, so he would hopefully be like me.

"Y/L/N, Y/N." Finally! My turn!! I walked up to the stool and sat down, placing the hat on my head.

_"Hmmm... a Y/L/N. I haven't sorted one of you in a while. Well, of course, you are just like your parents,"_ the sorting hat said.

_"SLYTHERIN!!"_


End file.
